


Broken Promise

by monhell_got_yeeted



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug and a Blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monhell_got_yeeted/pseuds/monhell_got_yeeted
Summary: “Alex is worried about you, too.”“She came to see you?”You feel Lena nod against you again. “She dropped by to see how I was handling everything. I think she knew that you-” Lena stalls but you can hear the end of the sentence. 'She knew you hadn’t been there for me.'“She knew you had been fixated on other things.” Lena says instead.or; Kara finally realises that Lena is also still processing what happened all those months ago.





	Broken Promise

It’s late when you finally decide to call it a day. Or maybe it’s early; you’re not actually sure what time it is. You’ve spent the better part of the last few hours taking care of petty crime, jobs that could have easily been handled by local officers on patrol.

 

Technically you’d been relieved of your duties by the DEO earlier that day, after the newest alien attack had been foiled, but the thought of another restless night in your empty apartment was encouragement enough to send you straight back out. You chased, fought, detained and repeated across the entire span of National City until the sky started to tinge pink with the break of a new day and your eyes were heavy with exhaustion.

 

After a final sweep of the city just to be sure everything is in order, you take to the sky for a final time. You breathe deep and long and take in your surroundings. The streets are empty, almost tranquil. There’s something about flying through National City that stirs something inside you that you haven’t quite been able to pinpoint.

 

You reason it might be pride, or even love. You wonder if anyone can love a city, or if maybe rather you love the people that reside here instead.

 

The top floor of L-Corp is illuminated as you pass by and curiosity slows you to a stop. Construction workers have already started their work day, rebuilding and restoring various parts of the structure that had been damaged from both previous and more recent attacks. You catch one of the workers eyes and give her a curt nod and smile when she looks at you with concern. _You’re not in danger._

 

You shift your attention back to the topmost floor and listen carefully, ignoring the clanging of metal and quiet radio murmurs, to try and hone in on the office that belongs to Lena. Pages rustle, a pen scratches and you hear a long inhale and gentle yawn.

 

You don’t really think twice before flying up and allowing yourself to touch down onto the office balcony like you have done so many times before. You venture a few steps forward and gaze through the window panes. Lena’s office almost always looks the same save for the flowers in the middle of the room. Your lips twitch upward when you notice that rose arrangements have become a regular occurrence ever since you bought them for Lena last year.

 

Paperwork and files are scattered across the otherwise pristine desk and you notice Lena’s heels have long been discarded a few feet away. You idly wonder what time the previous day Lena had arrived into the office; if she’d eaten anything other than the bran muffin you know Jess leaves poignantly on top of her laptop every morning; or if she’d even taken a break.

 

You take another few steps closer to the window. Lena is in her chair, hunched over the desk with her head rested in her left hand, the other slowly twirling the amber contents of a tumbler. You assume it’s Scotch. Your face twinges a little in disgust when Lena raises it to her lips. You never did understand why her and Alex loved it so much.

 

You tap gently at the glass, mindful not to startle her. Lena slowly swivels to face you and a tired, yet warm smile appears over her features. You smile back.

 

Lena stands and allows herself to stretch, her head gently rolling side to side as she pushes herself up onto the pads of her feet and stretches her arms up. Your eyes trail over the waves of her hair and up the length of her neck, admiring the pale skin and small freckle you often find your yourself fixating on.

 

Lena’s beautiful, you think.

 

The door onto the balcony slides open silently and Lena comes to stand next to you, arms resting on the ledge as she looks out towards National City. You cross your arms over your chest and let your back rest against the balcony wall. You watch her silently.

 

“Can I ask what Supergirl is doing on my balcony at,” her head tilts down and she looks at her turned wrist, “nearly five in the morning?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing.” You reply.

 

Lena turns to look at you. “Am I not allowed to be in my office, Supergirl?”

 

 “You work too hard.” You answer instead.

 

“I could tell you the same thing,” Lena mimics and you laugh, light and easy and you forgot how much you _missed_ laughing.

 

Silence falls over both of you, but the aura is light and pleasant, and for the first time in six months it almost feels like you can breathe again, with Lena here beside you.

 

You turn to look out over National City. Your fingers dangle over the edge of the metal railing and you can feel the warmth of Lena radiating beside you, can smell the subtle scent of her perfume. You consciously stop yourself from moving closer.

 

“Sometimes we need to work to distract ourselves.” Lena confesses quietly.

 

You swallow and offer a nod in understanding. Lena's eyes are fixated on her hands and you can practically hear her thinking.

 

“Late nights with numbers and expensive drinks beats wallowing at home.” Lena comments. Her voice is strong and stoic and in all essence, that of a Luthor’s.

 

It hits you for the first time that you’re not the only one still processing what happened all those months ago.

 

You think back hazily to all the times Alex or Winn has tried to reach out to you. Or J’onn, or Clark, or James, or even Maggie. The  _family_ that has offered help even if you had dismissed them or belittled them or scorned them. The air in your lungs is suddenly harder to exhale, feels tighter and heavier against your chest.

 

You turn to look at Lena who’s still smiling but you can see it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. You try to think of who Lena has to reach out to; who she has to reach out to _her_.

 

_Kara Danvers_ rings in your head and you clench your fists. You’d forgotten about and neglected one of the people you love most. The admission sends a wave of guilt through you so hard your stomach lurches and you want to be sick.

 

“Did you love him?”

 

You inhale sharply. You hadn’t expected the conversation to take this turn.  

 

“He was Kara’s boyfrie-“

 

“It’s okay, Kara.”

 

You look over towards Lena again and take a shaky breath. Lena knows and she’s not angry and she’s still making sure you’re okay, still looking at you with nothing but adoration.

 

You swallow and shake your head. “I didn’t love him, no.”

 

It’s the first time you’ve said it out loud and it almost surprises you how easy and how quickly the confession rolls off your tongue, like you’ve been waiting to say it this whole time.

 

“Do you miss him?” Lena asks.

 

“I miss...” you pause, think. Because no, you don’t _miss_ Mon-El, either. Not like you had for the first few days after he had left. Not how you miss being Kara Danvers.

 

Not in the way you miss Lena.

 

You breathe in shakily, “I lost my entire world. He was the only one who really understood what I had lost. I think I miss that.”

 

Lena nods gently and slides her hand over yours. “That seems understandable.”

 

You turn your hand over and thread your fingers through Lena’s, revelling in the contact for a few seconds. Lena lets her head rest on your shoulder and your head drops to hers. You’ve never been this close before. You’ve had movie nights and late-night conversations huddled on your sofa but this feels different, more intimate.

 

It feels natural and right and _good_.  The two of you fit together perfectly, you think.

 

“I’m sorry. I should have been there for you. I was so busy caught up in myself and what happened to Mon-El that I didn’t even stop to think about anyone else.”  You knit your brows together and hold onto Lena’s hand a little tighter.  “What happened that day, on that ship... It must have been terrifying, Lena.”

 

Lena is silent beside you and you wonder if she’s about to wave your comment off, put on a brave face like you know she usually does, but you feel her posture falter against you and then she releases a breath against your neck.

 

You try not to fixate on why it makes your heart race.

 

“It was.” She concedes eventually. “But I’m managing. I was more worried about you, honestly.”

 

You don’t really know how to reply to that. You want to tell Lena that she’s important, that her needs are more important than yours will ever be, but the sentence gets stuck somewhere in your throat and the words lost on your tongue.

 

“Alex is worried about you, too.”

 

“She came to see you?”

 

You feel Lena nod against you again. “She dropped by to see how I was handling everything. I think she knew that you-” Lena stalls but you can hear the end of the sentence. _She knew you hadn’t been there for me._

 

“She knew you had been fixated on other things.” Lena says instead.

 

You make a mental note to thank Alex for taking care of Lena (and for everything else) when it was you who should have been there. You’re tempted to fly over to her flat right now, but you really are tired and you don’t want to leave Lena. Not just yet.

 

_Tomorrow_ you promise yourself.

 

Images of the unanswered messages and calls from Lena flash through your mind and guilt floods you again. Your jaw clenches and the hand that isn’t holding Lena’s tightens around the handrail _._ You feel the cool metal contort under you grip.

 

“I promised I’d be there for you, that I’d protect you. Always.”

 

“And here you are.” Lena affirms gently.

 

You blink back tears and your muscles slacken again. After everything Lena’s been through she still values your friendship, still trusts and supports and forgives and _understands_ you. Stood clad in your dust covered suit you feel more like Kara Danvers in this moment then you have done in the past six months.

 

“I’ve missed you.” You admit quietly.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Kara.”

 

Lena’s thumb traces the back of your hand softly and you think you could probably stay in this moment forever.

 

A car horn sounds from the ground and breaks you out of your reverie. Your eyes glance down and you notice that the streets below you are starting to busy with morning traffic and pedestrians. Lena seems to notice too as she pulls away from you and glimpses at her watch again.

 

You miss the warmth beside you straight away.

 

Lena straightens her dress out and chuckles. “If Jess catches me here in yesterday’s clothes she’s going to kill me.”

 

You choke out a laugh and swallow the last bit of heaviness. “I think Jess deserves a raise.”

 

Lena cocks an eyebrow up at the comment. “Noted.”

 

You smile and then gesture out towards the city. “I’ll give you a lift back home. If you don’t mind flying.”

 

Lena considers your offer for a moment and eventually nods. You follow her back inside and watch as she clears her desk of the files and paperwork. She scrawls notes on some of the pages as she sorts through them and then shuts off her laptop along with the screens on the farthest side of the office.

 

Your face grimaces like it had done earlier when you see Lena swiftly tip the rest of the tumbler contents down her throat.

 

“What?” Lena questions with a wry smile. “It’s good Scotch. Plus, you know I hate flying.”

 

“I’ll be careful.”

 

You follow the motion of Lena’s hand as she sets the intricate glass back onto her desk and then crosses the length of the room in three long strides to retrieve her shoes and coat.  

 

Watching someone put on a coat shouldn’t be fascinating, and yet everything about Lena is so elegant and careful and _entrancing_ that you find yourself unable to look away. Your eyes trace the slant of her neck as she frees trapped hair and you watch as her fingers comb through dark tresses meticulously. She looks up at you and smiles.

 

You clear your throat and shift your eyes down to the floor, your hands automatically coming up to rest on your hips. The lights flick off and Lena’s heels sound across the laminate flooring until she comes to a standstill in front of you.

 

“So,” she gestures between the two of you “how does this work exactly?”

 

A wide smile graces your lips and you move to pick Lena up, one arm supporting her lower back as the other sweeps up underneath her legs. A small shriek passes Lena’s lips as her arms shoot up to wrap unceremoniously around your neck. Lena glares at you good-humouredly and you stifle a laugh.

 

“That wasn’t funny.”

 

“Didn’t say it was.”

 

You effortlessly manoeuvre your way through the office and back out onto the balcony. Lena takes a deep breath and you wait until she’s looking at you again.

 

“Ready?”

 

You feel Lena’s grip tighten around your neck and you pull her as close to your body as you physically can. She nods and you give a comforting smile before slowly leaving the ground. Lena’s head tucks under your chin the second your bodies cross the building threshold.

 

The distance between L-Corp and Lena’s penthouse isn’t a large one. On the numerous occasions Lena had been targeted you’d spent the subsequent evenings travelling between the two just to triple check the security. But with Lena in your arms, going at a pace much slower than that you’re used to, it takes you a little longer.

 

It takes a few minutes of being airborne before the grip around your neck loosens a fraction, but you can still feel the closeness of Lena’s breath against your neck and hear the erratic beating of her heart as you fly over National City.

 

A warm orange hue envelopes the sky and you can feel the air around you starting to warm as the sun rises above the horizon.

 

“The sky reminds me of home when it’s like this.” The words fall out your mouth without much thought.

 

You feel Lena’s gaze shift up to look at you.

 

“I’d like to hear about Krypton one day. When and if you’re ready to share that part of yourself with me.” She pauses. “I’m here, if you still want that.”

 

And you do. You want Lena in every aspect of your life for as long as you’re on this world. So you smile and press a small kiss to the top of her head and let yourself linger there, breathing her in.

 

“Zor-El. My name is Kara Zor-El.”

 

Lena hums against you and you feel her hand brush past your neck then gently trace over your family crest. “It suits you.”

 

You reach Lena’s penthouse and slowly lower yourself until your feet are touching the floor of the adjoining veranda. Your right arm stays circled around Lena’s back and naturally comes to a standstill at her waist as you let her slide out of your grip.

 

Her hands have moved from behind your neck to rest carefully on top of your shoulders, almost as if she’s not entirely certain that the two of you are in fact no longer floating.

 

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?”

 

Lena smiles. “I can think of worse ways to end my evening.”

 

A heavy silence falls over you both and Lena eventually removes her hands from their grip on your suit. Her arms drop back down to her front where her hands link and fingers start to entangle with one another.

 

You watch her carefully. Her jaw twitches with unspoken words and she looks hesitant. It’s the first time this evening that you haven’t quite been able to read her. She ducks her head slightly to look down at the floor and lets out a breathy laugh. The motion frees a strand of hair and your eyes fixate on it.

 

 “Thank you for bringing me home, Kara.”

 

“Anytime.” You reply absently.

 

You don’t really think twice before moving the hand that’s not resting on Lena’s hip up to gently push the fallen hair behind her ear. Lena’s eyes follow the movement and then she’s looking at you and you’re looking back, and the hesitancy is there again but there’s something else there now, too.

 

Your hand lingers and you’re not sure if it was you or Lena that moved but suddenly the two of you are much closer than you were before, and you can feel her breath against your face and smell her perfume and all your senses are overwhelmed with everything that is _Lena_.

 

“Kara-“

 

Lena’s hands clutch desperately at your hips and then you’re dipping your head down and brushing your lips against hers.

 

Kissing Lena is unlike anything you’ve ever experienced before. It’s warm and gentle and all-encompassing, and when Lena parts her lips and kisses you back your heart surges against your chest and the air leaves your lungs.

  

You can taste the faintest trace of alcohol and something that’s so intoxicatingly Lena it makes you never want to stop kissing her. Your fingers work their way through hair until you’re gently scraping the nape of her neck. The soft gasp that it emits from Lena might be your new favourite sound and you smile against her.

 

You allow yourself a final graze of lips before pulling away and resting your forehead against hers. Lena’s eyes are still closed when you look at her.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to do that.” She breathes out.

 

You watch as she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and the action nearly pulls you back in again.

 

“I think I’ve been waiting for me to do that, too.” You confess.

 

Green eyes look at you and your heart flutters in your chest again. You tilt your head up and press a chaste kiss to her forehead. You want to stay here with Lena in this moment indefinitely.

 

“You should get some rest.” You say when you see Lena stifle a yawn.

 

Lena’s hands finally unclasp from your hips and you drop your arms to entangle your hands with hers. You trace your thumb over soft skin and Lena smiles up at you.

 

“We’ll talk later.” You promise.

 

Lena nods and reluctantly drops your hands.  “Goodnight, Kara.”

 

She’s watching you with a knowing smile and you can’t resist surging forward to kiss her again. You feel her lips chase yours as you pull away, and then you’re stepping back with a large grin and pushing yourself into the sky with one strong bound.

 

Later in your empty apartment you fall asleep to the sound of Lena's steady breaths and the taste of her on your lips.            

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me over at monhell-got-yeeted.tumblr.com


End file.
